forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Forever Onward's Story
For those just starting out it's important to understand the past in order to move forward, as such this is a record of the mythology, lore, and history of the universe the roleplay takes place in for people to read. The Story At the death of a previous version of reality, when it collapsed upon itself, it created the being known as Chaos, a living embodiment of reality that would the next universe as it slowly came to be. Upon spending time in what is now known as the Void, an emptiness born between the death and birth of realities, she created her children the Elder Gods. Their love and worship for their mother sustaining her life past its natural means, realizing this their leader, the prince they crowned as Abraxas fashioned the first weapon, his axe, and used it to gut his mother. This released the contents of reality, they all absorbed her power to feed off of some aspect of reality for immortality, and the axe absorbed the ability to cut through all things made of Chaos becoming Ghaelbunter (Hunter breaker). Using vast amounts of power and using their own tendrils of inky thoughts, they carved away small sections of reality to create Formless. Beings that looked like wet clay and mud mixed with their blood that were batteries for their immortality. They served the purposes of serving, singing, dancing, or battling, but most of all their thoughts were food for the gods Immortality. Eventually a group of Elder Gods later known as Old Gods experimented with their Formless. They added fragments of their souls into them and created the first Fae, Humani, and Kin. They were treated as children and given a home in their Gods light. This lasted until Abraxas found out, he and his followers, disgusted sent their Formless to strike down these creatures. It followed, the first man to use his Aura called forth his power and tore through the ranks to save his people. This nearly killed the man, but his children contained the same gift which through their children spread to the other tribes. Because of the power these beings had shown the Elder Gods acted to exterminate them personally, attacking the small worlds crafted for their survival in hopes of exterminating them. Seeing no choice, the Old Gods entered into the forming reality. In doing so they were forever altered by the metaphysical laws. This created the beings known as Khorous of Time, Nyx of Space, Hel of Fear, Lilnith of Deaths, Archon of Elements, Audwin of Life, and Hectonchar of Forge. Meanwhile four others absorbed the dead and dying of the three tribes becoming Wendegos of Body, Ivris of Spirit, Metronan of Mind, and Asuren of Soul. Having returned they created massive weapons the size of planets and great flotillas as protection for their people. Great weapons and ships were crafted, helmed by those who were filled with their Gods power. With those who could fight and their weapons, the Old Gods brought the true death to billions. Abraxas attacked with his most trusted advisors. Ghaelbunter’s power was shown, the ability to pull apart reality and tear a perfect gate into the Abyss, while useless, it destroyed much of what was created. In the end the Gods turned the Axe’s power upon the Prince and locked the Elder Gods within the Abyss. This came a moment too late for the Elder Gods to leave two curses on reality; one was a curse that those whose Aura becomes corrupted can become a monster, a constantly reincarnating blight on reality that would lose more of themselves every time. Second was they infected every kind of thought, emotion, and possible mental state with what was known as Madness. A power that not only warped and distorted reality but drained the Aura and souls of those afflicted as food for them and power they could harvest over time. While all beings experience every form of Madness in their lives, often it is harmless and even after trillions of years was not enough to even give most enough strength to move. Though the possibility was shown that when one fell into Madness, surrendered their soul and mind whether willingly or not they produce the effect of warping reality and even infecting others. This creates enough of a bond with the Elder God it draws part of them up to reality often skyrocketing infection rates, along with riots, mass delusions, and rapid mutations in all things fueled by the black blood within the gods. Those afflicted lose their original form, flesh and blood becoming the twisted and interconnecting gore of the Elder Gods. This is marked by one sign to show they have been taken, the third eye of an Elder God emerging on their forehead. This was left mostly unseen within the newly crafted universe for billions of years. In that time the Old Gods crafted spider like beings known as Weavers to create planets, stars, and elements. In doing so they created the sparks of life that would give birth to the new reality that they planned to give their children. In doing so they broke the realm of the metaphysical from reality, crafting great thrones from which they would be able to grow and observe their powers and in fact embody them. The War and the Gods were forgotten as the three tribes set out among the planets and stars the Weavers had created. Humani divided themselves, those who thought they should only be amongst themselves and those who wished to live among others. Those who lived amongst only humans locked away all contact with others and began to siphon those they felt less deserving, creating the greatest and most deadly of all Monsters, The Anti Materia Beast. This lead to the extermination of nearly one hundred percent of the Humani at the time. This is because those who did not join their brethren found themselves becoming the First Witches and those few who had escaped were no longer the Original Humani but beings now known as Eidolons. Those few who remained wished for one thing, to return to where they had first come from and so with others from the remaining Tribes who felt the same way tried to enter the Abyss, though stopped short in the Void, the realm Witches barely enter for a few moments to turn into the great beast selves. Of course entering this place turned them into the monstrous Soul Hunters. Wishing to obtain forms that would allow them to pass through the Void and further on they sparked Abraham who with his friends created the Blood Breeds; Vampires, Ghouls, Chiroptera, and those fools struck by the Elder God curse, Rippers. This failed them and they had lost the decomposing remains of the Elder God and what remained had long since fossilized into an odd metal known as oricalcum. Taking this they approached a young witch named Golba, soon to be the first and Rose Queen. She mixed together living souls and the oricalcum to create the first Living Weapons who were dormant at the time, though to remove her the soul hunters blamed the harvesting of the souls of her and her family, leading to the scattering of these beings, her soul, and her greatest weapon Machina into the cycle of reincarnation. All of this caused the Old Gods to create children, gods and goddesses who would rule over planets in a pair or group or perhaps alone. These new gods and goddesses could split their power into beings known as aspects, lesser divinities tied into that world and its functions. All of this came together on Earth where what remained of Neos, their dead and preserved arrived on Earth. Taking this the God used his Celestials to restore what he could, creating all plant and animal life on Earth as well as a new species, Humans. So easily influenced by power and the world around them, they began to inherit the souls and Aura of great warriors from the war and bond with other things locked within the cycles of Life and Death. This remained until the twisted ship of the Neos King struck Earth and wiped out most everything. To allow functions of Heaven, Earth, and the stars to work together the god made thousands of aspects to rule over Earth when it was restored. The views of some would not last, leading to the creation of great beasts and deadly Titans, even the incarnation of Leviathans. This lead to the world incarnating and being destroyed at least a recorded ten times until a revolt of the Angels, those lead by Lucifer that humans should act and be as they saw, given the true freedom of choice, thought, introspection, and free will. These Angels were struck down to become Devils, Celestials who must guide and punish the sins and evils that the freedom brings. This comes with the aspects to influence and shape sections of the new world as great Fae and Kin came to the new and now settled world for the millions of years. They lived along the servants of these aspects, all given many names though often called, Yokai. This lasted until people began to wish that these gods and goddesses should fade away and that the Fae and Kin among them were monsters, all of this rallied under the name of the first God. This began a trend that in time turned to massive hunts and crusades poised to kill these gods and life deemed evil, all supernatural life. So over the last few remaining centuries, civilizations though destroyed or lost were brought to a new world hidden alongside Earth, again with many names, easiest as Yoma. Those who stayed behind went into hiding creating underground cities, reality marbles, and lands that were left disguised. To try and bring peace to Earth, Angels gave visions of God, made men into prophets, and delivered those would take the brunt of humanities evils to cleanse future generations. Tales of magic, great heroes, and of the supernatural were relegated to stories and fairytales to hide the truth of the old world and the Age of the Gods. This lead to the state of the world as it is now.